


Too Alluring

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Byleth made an outfit and he was planning to dance on the battlefield to motivate, but decided to show off his outfit and dance to Linhardt before putting it to use on the battlefield. However Linhardt was very against it and promised to dance on the battlefield no need for the Professor to do it.





	Too Alluring

It took Byleth a few months to create the perfect outfit mainly because certain materials were a bit costly such as the incredibly soft silk and the see-through fabric. Linhardt knocks on his Professor’s door and soon afterwards the door opened up to allow him inside.

“I hope you can take my place as a dancer on the battlefield, Professor.” Linhardt commented calmly as he closed the door and then he looks at his Professor. His cheeks started to turn a bit pink, swallowed, and he gently pinched his right arm. It appears he is not dreaming and his Professor is actually wearing this sort of revealing outfit.

“I made this outfit all by myself with no help from anyone. I came up with this design. It makes is very easy to move around and perform all sorts of dances to motivate others.” Byleth explained and he goes to his desk to grab the concept design he had drawn on several sheets of paper. “The material has a very soft feeling to it, but very durable.”

Linhardt could only stare at his Professor’s appearance unable to say any words to him. To think under all that armor, under that cloak, and everything was hiding his Professor’s slender appearance. The only solid clothing was what appears to be silky black underwear with a little bit of silk black cloth in the back area and a very long black silky scarf on Byleth’s shoulders. The chest area covered by see-through material which barely hides anything at all. On the Byleth’s legs are see-through tights with a complex and very delicate design. On the Byleth’s feet are very simple and silky looking shoes.

“I was going to also create a veil to cover half of my face, but there might issues with being able to properly give out orders since my mouth would be a bit covered up would lessen the sound of my voice.” Byleth informed him and handed the sheets of paper over to Linhardt. “Oh I forgot to put on my golden bracelets which I had the blacksmith forge for me. I’ll put them on while you look that over.”

Linhardt takes a few deep breathes and slowly releasing it. He glances down on the pieces of papers and discovers that Byleth has very pretty handwriting which he did not know before because Byleth does not write anything down thus leading to a few people believing Byleth is unable to write.

“I felt a little bit bad about making you dance in white heron cup although as I figured that you would win it, Linhardt.” Byleth commented as he puts his golden bracelets on one at a time. “Okay I got them on. Now I’m going to show you one of my dances, Linhardt.”

Byleth started to dance and Linhardt's nose started to feel a bit hot while watching his Professor's seductive movements it is a bit too much for him to handle.

“I promise to dance to motivate others on the battlefield! No need for you to do it!” Linhardt exclaimed before fainting into Byleth’s arms and a bit of blood still coming out from his nose. 

Byleth felt a bit panicked, lifted his student up into his arms, and quickly went to take him to the infirmary to receive treatment. Along the way various students, knights, monks, and soldiers noses started bleeding after seeing Byleth’s appearance. They did not notice Linhardt being carried by Byleth.

“I have to say that our Professor is highly alluring. Imagine if he weaponized that on the battlefield against the enemies.” Sylvain stated and he is firmly pinching his nose.

“He mentioned to me about a month ago how he was getting a lot closer to being done with creating his own original dancer outfit.” Dimitri struggled to talk and having his flushed face down along with punching his nose to stop the blood from flowing out.

“Like hell he should go out looking like that.” Felix snapped and his arms crossed while completely ignoring his nose bleed. “The enemy would get turned on and why the fuck should they see our Professor barely even dressed.”  
Dedue was unaffected and he calmly handed a handkerchief to Dimitri. Dimitri muttered a ‘Thank you’ and wiped up the blood.

“Linhardt will be okay and I suggest you changing back into your normal outfit, Professor.” Manuela commented calmly and Byleth blinked his eyes in confusion at her. “It is too much for some of the poor students.” 

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked her and his voice full of confusion. “I created this dancer outfit. Is it that badly made that they suffer?”

“Oh, Professor. Do you not realize you are good looking, close in age to many of the students, and….the raging hormones?” Manuela asked him and she received completely blank expression.

“Raging hormones? What is that?” Byleth asked her and Manuela briefly closed her eyes.

“Oh, dear. Have you never….been turned on.” Manuela said in a whisper and Byleth looks deeply confused.

“Turned on?” Byleth asked slowly and his head tilted to the side. “What does that mean?”

“Forget it. Just wear your normal outfit, Professor. The students are highly confused since you are wearing something different….kind of like when your hair and eyes changed color.” Manuela decided to give up and if she could would scold Jeralt for not teaching his son the facts of life. Byleth nodded his head, walked out of the infirmary, and went on his way towards his bedroom to change.

“Professor do not wear that to the battlefield.” Felix stated firmly and his arms crossed while keeping his gaze away from the Professor.

“I agree with Felix. It would be too much to handle and would affect allies not only enemies.” Sylvain said calmly and his eyes not looking at Byleth.

“If you must dance on the battlefield please wear the dancer outfit that can be bought at the market, Professor.” Dimitri muttered, his cheeks a bit pink, and unable to look at Byleth.

“I agree with his highness. I’m unaffected by your current outfit however others will become distracted by it.” Dedue stated simply and Byleth lets out a sigh.

“Linhardt informed me that he is willing to dance to motivate others in the battlefield. So it turns out my hard work on sewing and creating this outfit along with my numerous concept drawings of it has been for nothing.” Byleth commented in a low voice and his body slightly slumping. “I guess my creation is ugly to the point of being distracting. I won’t wear this in-front of anyone ever again.”

“No! It is because you are too alluring, Professor!” Dimitri exclaimed and his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. “Ah, I do not mean to blame you. It is simply because….of the…”

“Raging hormones?” Byleth asked and then shakes his head. “At least that is what Manuela had said to me among other confusing terms such as turned on. Anyway I suppose it is confusing for others since I’m wearing something different. I will go and change out of this outfit. Linhardt will be the dancer on the battlefield.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed (^_^)/* and it is such a shame that in the game Byleth is unable to become a dancer.


End file.
